A Tale of 2 Small Green Engines
Episode 39: A Tale of 2 Small Green Engines was uploaded on May 28, 2018 and is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot Clive and Matthew return to Sodor from India and tell Neil their story. After Neil had left for Somalia, Clive and Matthew began their work at a local Indian power plant until 2001. Though most engines were surprised to see them still in steam, the 2 engines were still hard workers. After the power plant closed, Clive and Matthew were sent over to an Indian heritage railway. Both of them enjoyed pulling passenger trains, and would do so until the owner of the heritage railway passed away fifteen years after the 2 former Sodor and Mainland Railways arrived on the heritage line. Clive and Matthew were put in a shed for about a year, until Mr. Brackley yanked open the shed doors. A couple of days passed and Clive and Matthew were loaded onto a cargo ship bound for Sodor, though Clive accidentally fell in the ocean while he was being loaded on board. En route, Clive wasn't happy with how rough the ship pitched and rolled in the sea, though he found Djibooti to be a funny name for a country, as the ship had to make a stop there. Matthew laughed and felt Bangkok was much funnier than Djibooti. Some days later, Clive and Matthew were unloaded onto the rails of Sodor and reunited with Neil, who told them that despite the crap, that while life can hand you a bad hand, that they all need to look on the bright side of life, as he was told by the freight cars when ''he'' arrived back on Sodor. Characters * Clive * Matthew * Neil * Sir Topham Hatt IV * Brackley * Henry (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (post credits cameo) * Wretch (post credits (mentioned)) Locations * Knapford Shunting Yard * Tidmouth * India * Knapford (post credits) Transcript Main article: A Tale of 2 Small Green Engines/Transcript Trivia * An instrumental of You Can Only Be You from The Great Race is used, and an arrangement of Always Look on the Bright Side of Life from the film Life of Brian is used at the end. * Like in A Tale of a Small Green Engine, a fictional Australian default route is used to depict India. Also, the "Indian" engines are actually Australian, Italian, and German. A reskin of the off screen character referred to as "Marklin" is used as the engine who rolls by whilst Clive talks about how the Indian engines teased him about how the British screwed up India. * The way Brackley says "Hello there!" is meant to be as spoof of the scene from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where Obi Wan Kenobi meets General Grievous. * The original title of this episode was "The Tale of the 3 Brothers", a parody of the story from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but was changed as T1E2H3 felt the story only really focused on 2 brothers. * This would be the third time Matthew asks a manager, "You're going to scrap us, aren't you?" The first 2 times were in "Engine Unknown" and "A Tale from a Small Green Engine." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGE1_8fyHdE * Clive would recycle Matthew's question upon seeing Mr. Brackley: "You're going to rescue us, aren't you?" * The music used while Clive and Matthew are on the cargo ship is from SpongeBob SquarePants, titled "What Shall we Do with the Drunken Sailor," and might be a unintentional joke at how Clive described the ship during the journey to Sodor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOwXlANwerI Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:The Engines of Sodor